


Wicked Ones

by shutupmulder



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Apparently silly is the one thing I can write, F/M, Ilsa and Ethan being badass, Ilsa and Ethan being in love, Ilsa and Ethan on a bike, Mission Fic, Silly, The team reacts to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: When does a mission ever go according to plan?
Relationships: Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Wicked Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/gifts).



> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Long time, no see. Unfortunately, I completely lost the inspiration to write so I apologize for not posting anything in 2020. I did start writing this fic early 2020 but never got around to finishing it. However, a few days ago, inspiration suddenly came. This is just a silly mission fic with our favourite agents, I have feels and miss these two so much. Can't wait for the next movie to get more inspiration. 
> 
> But.. when there is no new movie to give me inspiration, I can count on the best source of inspiration - the one and only ilsafausts (phoenix_cry). thank you for listening to my dumb ideas and sharing thoughts about this ship. you are truly the best <3
> 
> *

The mission was supposed to be easy - Ilsa would enter the building unnoticed and download files onto a USB stick. Luther and Benji had hacked into the building’s security and Ethan was waiting further down the road with a motorbike, ready to pick her up when she had left the building. Entering the building and downloading the data had gone swiftly and the USB stick now lay safe in her pocket. However, guards on patrol forced her to exit the building on another route.

  
  


As Ilsa stood waiting for Luther to unlock a door for her, she could hear a door open in the distance further down the long hallway, most likely guards on patrol, and she hoped they weren’t walking towards her. 

  
  


_ ”Don’t worry, they’re going the other direction.” _ Luther spoke in the com before she had opened her mouth and Ilsa released an inaudible sigh.  _ ”Okay, you’re clear to go, Ilsa.” _

  
  


She turned the door handle and was immediately met with a loud alarm echoing through the hallway. 

  
  


”Uh, it’s not supposed to make that noise, right?” Ilsa winced, looking at the door, the grip on her gun tightening.

  
  


_ ”Shit, get out of there! There’s another door behind you, go through there.”  _

  
  


Ilsa heard the sound of running footsteps as she disappeared through the door and the rest was a bit of a blur for Ilsa. She ran through the huge mansion, occasionally a bullet flying past her, only following Luther’s directions in her ear. 

  
  


They had feared this. Jankovskij was a powerful man and his security was more than impressive which was why they had a helicopter a few kilometers away as back up should they need to get away quickly. 

  
  


”Ilsa, I’m going to meet up with you, Luther will direct you towards the gate.” Ethan spoke in her ear and she replied with a ”copy that” and continued running. 

  
  


There was a brief struggle with a security guard who almost knocked her out when opening a door as she was running through a hallway, but she managed to take him out without any major injuries. 

Finally, she made it outside and despite the outdoor lights, she was able to sneak her way in the dark, closer towards the gate. 

  
  


”Ilsa, I’ve lost eyes on you, tell us when you’re at the gate.” Luther spoke.

  
  


”Copy that.” She whispered out of breath. It took her a few moments but eventually she reached the gate. ”I’m here, what do I do?” 

  
  


”Ethan, go now.” Luther ordered before continuing in a calmer voice. ”Ethan is on a motorcycle about one kilometer up the road and since it’s not possible to climb over the fence, you will have to climb over the gate. They will most likely see you so you’ll have to be quick, but Ethan will be there when you get down. You need to climb now.” 

  
  


”Got it.” She mumbled and quickly scanned her surroundings before she figured out the fastest way to climb the gate. 

  
  


Taking a deep breath, she put her gun back in her pants, ran out of her hiding spot, and started climbing. When she was almost at the top she heard shouting, followed by bullets firing. Ignoring the sharp sting in her leg, she swung herself over the ledge, landing awkwardly on her feet, the pain in her leg making her groan. 

  
  


She barely had time to take her gun out of her pants before Ethan pulled up next to her, just as the gate started to open. ”Come on!” Ethan said hurriedly and she raised her uninjured leg over the saddle. She had barely put her arms around his waist before he took off. 

  
  


Lowering one arm from his middle to her injured thigh instead, her hand came in contact with the warm fluid that was soaking through her pants. Pressing down on the wound, she tried to stop the blood flow. 

  
  


”You okay?” He asked, looking in the rearview mirror. 

  
  


”I got hit in the thigh.” She answered through clenched teeth. 

  
  


”Shit,” he mumbled, quickly glancing down behind him where she was pressing down on her thigh. 

  
  


”How do you feel, Ilsa?” Benji asked worriedly. 

  
  


”Like I’ve been shot.” She answered drily, making Luther chuckle. ”But I’m okay, it went clean through.” 

  
  


”Good. We have eyes on you with a drone. We’ve made it to the helicopter and we’re going to guide you there as well.” 

  
  


“Thanks, guys.” Ilsa bit back a groan as her hand stopped pressing down on the wound. “Ethan, baby, don’t mind me but I’m gonna need your belt.” She said as she reached around him with both hands to unbuckle his belt. 

  
  


“Don’t get any ideas,” She lowered her voice and spoke directly into his right ear, making his heart skip a beat and he involuntarily tightened his grip on the handlebar. Benji’s and Luther’s groans of protests could be heard in her ear. 

  
  


“I’ll try.” Ethan smirked, thankful for more than one reason when she had freed him from his belt and wrapped it tightly around her thigh. 

  
  


”Uh oh,” Luther mumbled, obviously looking at the screen. 

  
  


At the same moment, Ethan looked in the rearview mirror. ”We’ve got company.” 

  
  


Ilsa turned around and saw no less than four motorcycles and she thought she could see the lights from cars behind them as well. 

  
  


”I can’t get them all like this.” Ilsa mumbled almost to herself. ”Ethan, hold on tight.” She told him before she clenched her teeth, held both arms around his middle, and swung around him so that she was straddling him, quickly leaning slightly to the side so as not to block his vision.

  
  


”I’m going to need more bullets.” She mumbled and reached for Ethan’s gun at the back of his pants. 

  
  
  


”You’re not making this easy for me, Ilsa, trying to not get any ideas.” He spoke and Ilsa gave him a smirk as they heard Luther and Benji choke.

  
  


”For God’s sake Ethan, we can hear you, we can see you and we don’t want to know that.” Benji sounded exasperated. 

  
  


”Sorry.” Ethan mumbled, not sounding very regretful as he smiled. 

  
  


”Okay, here they come.” Ilsa warned him, leaning towards the right, and the next thing he knew was the sound of bullets firing on the dark forest road. He noticed that Ilsa took down three of the motorcycles before he lost his rearview mirrors. He was also glad for the bulletproof vest since he got hit twice in the back, making him lose his breath for a few moments but thankfully not losing control of the motorcycle. 

  
  


Moving her upper body back towards the middle, Ilsa changed the magazines. ”One motorcycle left and two cars.” She told him, before she once again leaned to the side, ready to take down the last of the security chasing them. 

  
  


A few moments later, Ilsa sighed and leaned back towards the middle. 

  
  


”All done.” She spoke, putting away the guns with a sigh. 

  
  


”You are incredible.” Ethan spoke with a look of adoration on his face. 

  
  


”Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself, darling. That was some really good driving.” 

  
  


”Okay, lovebirds, if you could make it to the helicopter without crashing that would be wonderful. I’d hate for you to crash now for being.. distracted.. when you just survived  _ that _ .” Benji spoke in their ears. 

  
  


Both Ilsa and Ethan chuckled and she placed a quick kiss to his cheek before she returned to the seating position behind his back. 

  
  


— 

**Cafeteria, IMF Headquarters, two days later**

”No way.” Jane said with a look of disbelief on her face, eyes drifting between Ilsa and Ethan. 

  
  


”It’s true.” Luther shook his head, still impressed. 

  
  


”Oh, I would have loved to see that.” Jane took a sip of her drink, looking at Brandt who nodded agreeing while smirking at his friends.

  
  


”Uh, no, I would have preferred not to see it.” Benji quickly answered. 

  
  


”Well, it was fine for me until when they finally made it to the helicopter. Ilsa looked flushed and I don’t think it was because of the gunshot wound. And I tried very hard not to think about the reason why Ethan’s hands were folded over his lap.” Luther added and Jane noticed Ethan turn slightly red as the rest of the team laughed.

  
  


”Well, I’ll be damned.” Brandt said with a smirk on his face. 

  
  


Shaking her head, Ilsa collected herself. ”You guys are terrible.” 

  
  


”Oh, you’re one to talk. We love you, guys, but you two need to stop doing things like that.” Benji answered, a slightly painful expression on his face.

  
  


”Like what? Shoot at people who are trying to kill us?” Ilsa asked with an eyebrow raised. 

  
  


”No... just, sometimes you guys are a little too much with the touching and talking.” 

  
  


”Well, I can tell you that it was all innocent from my part.” Ilsa spoke matter of factly. 

  
  


“What part of “Don’t get any ideas,” when you’re removing his belt do you think is  _ innocent _ ?” Benji said exasperated. 

  
  
  


“Come now, don’t be such a child, Benji. Let them have a little fun.” Jane said with a smirk and everyone laughed except Benji who closed his eyes in defeat.

  
  


Ilsa’s eyes found Ethan’s and they shared a silent conversation with just a look. 

  
  


“Well, guys, this was fun, but after this whole mission and then wrapping the debriefing an hour ago, I am very eager to go home and get some rest.” Ilsa said, wincing slightly at the sharp sting in her leg as she stood up, joined by Ethan who got to his feet as well. 

“Rest, my ass,” Brandt mumbled, earning a smirk from Jane and Luther while Benji pretended like he didn’t hear him. 

  
  


“I don’t know if you noticed but I got shot, so yes, I do need some rest, Will.” Ilsa answered matter of factly.

  
  


“As if a gunshot wound would stop you two.” Jane answered with a smirk, making the rest of the team chuckle. 

  
  


Ilsa smirked and winked at Jane.

  
  


“See you later, guys!” Exchanging goodbyes, the team watched Ethan put his arm around her back, clearly  _ pretending  _ to make it look like he was helping her walk, but failing miserably, especially when she leaned into his touch and gave him a soft smile. 

  
  


“They are cute, though, Benji, you can’t deny that.” Jane said as she took their eyes off them, looking at Benji. “And they can totally see through your little charade of trying to make them out as gross all the time, they know you think it is funny, too.” She raised her eyebrow at him and Benji sighed.

  
  


“I know. I do find it both funny and a bit disgusting, though. It’s not completely pretending, I swear to God, if you’d seen half the things I’ve seen..” Benji shook his head as if to shake those thoughts out of his head. “But yes, they are.. sickeningly cute.” 

  
  


“That’s a good word for it.” Brandt said. “To the sickeningly cute couple.” Brandt raised his water bottle and the rest of the team laughed while following his gesture. 

-


End file.
